A light emitting device is a semiconductor device emitting light by a recombination of electrons and holes. Recently, the light emitting device has been variously used in a display apparatus, a vehicle lamp, lighting apparatuses, optical communication equipments, etc.
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide a light emitting element that includes a ZnO transparent electrode having low electrical resistance to improve current spreading efficiency.
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide a light emitting element that has improved light extraction efficiency through surface patterning of the ZnO transparent electrode.